


A Time for Stags

by Hanalea_wolf1992



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Baratheon Children, Family Fluff, Gen, House Baratheon, I love one (1) messy family, but will feature more family members in the future, including my favorite dysfunctional trio of brothers of course, there are not enough fics about the little fawns so this is mostly about them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 20:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20088616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanalea_wolf1992/pseuds/Hanalea_wolf1992
Summary: A collection of ficlets about the Baratheon family.





	A Time for Stags

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-Canon. 
> 
> Storm Queen Shireen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gendry - 20  
Shireen - 15

The smell of oncoming rain permeated the air, the waves crashed against the cliffs, like a hammer hitting the anvil. Gendry walked languidly through the muddy courtyard of Storm’s End. His father’s castle. His ancestral home.

“Home,” he whispered, that word tasted queer in his mouth.

His entire body felt heavy, arms aching after swinging his war hammer for what if felt like days. The sounds of steel clashing still ringing in his ears. He could hear again the screams and wails of past battles. A gruff command.

_With your life._

_Swear it._

The war was finally over. They had won.

As he made it to the Great Hall, the massive oak doors opened; he stood facing the ancient Storm Throne, and sat upon it, his queen.

Gendry moved forward, with slow steps and shoulders slumped, eyes fixed on the stone floor.

Ignoring the muttering and curious looks from the crowd, he knelt before the steps leading up to the dais and bowed his head.

He could imagine the undignified picture he made, still covered in blood, sweat, and mud; hardly a befitting look for being in the presence of his new sovereign. Gendry remembered his younger years, that now seemed so long ago, covered in soot and grime from the forge. No, he had never been well suited to be among the likes of kings and queens, he supposed.

“Your Grace,” he rasped.

“Arise, Ser Gendry."

Rising to his feet, he came face to face with the Storm Queen, Shireen Baratheon. A crown of golden antlers rested atop of her tick, black curls. The marks that covered half her face resembling steel armor.

Shireen looked regal and fierce, like the queens in the songs his mother used to sing to him, so far from the frightened little girl who clutched his waist while fleeing from the North on horseback. He felt something akin to pride taking hold of his chest.

“Welcome home, cousin,” she said, her lips curving into a faint smile, ocean blue eyes so much like his own.

_Yes_, he thought, _I’m home_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have this headcanon about Gendry ending up leading the BWB and crossing paths with Stannis and Shireen, and then fighting for her, because who wouldn't? 
> 
> Due to all the things that happened in the show, I've seen a lot of people saying Gendry "doesn't belong in the Stormlands" which is... Anyways, he's of Argella's blood and a stormlander through and through.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
